The Story Continues
by sureitsshelly
Summary: Wanda and the group find yet another rebellion force. Then some trouble occurs with seekers.What happens when Burns has to live with them? What happens to Nates group when they are captured? Can they rescue them? How does Wanda feel about this? FindoutR
1. Chapter 1: Waiting

**This is my first story so please don't be too harsh when it comes to reviews...More details will be added in the next chapters...I would also appreciate some ideas because i have writers block! This idea came to me one day randomly...so...it's a work in progress.**

-The Host or any of it does not belong to me.

The Story Continues..

Preview-

The story starts off with Wanda waiting nervously for her the group on a raid. They have found another rebel force besides Nate's and the previous one's that were mentioned. Wanda and Burns are left behind because the group is in fear that this new rebel force will be disturbed by the idea of befriending souls.

Ch.1 Waiting

Why were they taking so long?? My body tensed, and my sweaty, clammy hands were proof of my body's disobedience. Stay calm I told myself. Burns Living Flowers just stared at me, never taking a single glance anywhere else. What could be taking them so long? What if Ian was hurt? What if it was a trap, a plot to get us in? Human conspirators against their own kind? Never! I shuttered at the thought.

"Lovely weather we're having…..isn't it?" he said.

I froze from shock unable to think of a reply. I stayed quiet. "Why are you so worried Wanderer?" he asked. I tried to find my voice.

"You can call me Wanda," I said ignoring his question.

He continued staring. "Well, Wanda then, why are you worried?" he asked once more.

I tried to look at him while speaking. "I don't know…" I said. A lie of course. He raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't worry…I'm sure they won't…judge." He spoke carefully.

I continued looking away. It was taking terribly long for Ian and the rest to come back. It was surprising enough we found yet another rebel force…I was very doubtful…about the whole situation. They decided to converse at their hideout, not too far away they said, and didn't take Burns and I for obvious reasons. I and Burns were….different from the humans. We were souls…gone 'native', as Burns put it. We were at a war that seemed lost, but the humans had hope, and I was one of the few who sided with them.

Souls had taken over their once beloved earth, and many humans, well most hated our very existence. But who wouldn't? We took away what was not ours to take, their planet; their bodies….we erased their minds. Melanie was one of the very few minds that did resist….against me not too long ago. I had decided to give her body back, but did not expect to continue living. But I was very happy now….with Ian. My Ian. Where was he? Why was he taking so long??

"So how long have you been with them?" said Burns abruptly.

My head snapped towards his direction. I was thinking of what to say… "Not entirely sure," I said. "It's been a while," I added.

The silence continued. "And you?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure either…time goes on very fast." he said.

I nodded in agreement. I was too worried to notice he was still staring at me. "I was wondering…is there any more like us where you come from?"he said.

"Just one. Sunny. Her name is Sunny." I said.

He seemed very interested, but I was going through too much worry to care for a conversation…no matter how interested I would have been too, otherwise. I sighed. He leaned closer, to touch my golden hair and push it behind my ear, out of my face. He sighed and continued to play with my hair. I didn't mind. I was used to such behavior. But this was a little different. His hand followed, and held my cheek. We froze.

"Oh, sorry." he said, and pulled back his rough hand.

I avoided his gaze and searched for any sign of Ian's return. My heart stopped.

" Ian!"I cried and ran to him. He hugged me.

"What took you so long?"I asked, my voice getting a bit squeaky. He smiled.

"Everything's fine…"he said. "I'm sorry I had to leave you…it took longer than expected..."he added. He stroked my cheek gently as if to say, I'm sorry I made you worry. His gaze locked on mine and he leaned over for a kiss.

**eh...R&R? Anything will do.**


	2. Chapter 2: Disturbed

**Okay! So I finally had the guts to post this chapter...Thanks to the very few who actually reviewed! I had a lot of people view my story, but you guys didn't review:( But, anyway, I promise i'll get better on my chapters.**

The Story Continues... Ch.2 Disturbed

I opened my eyes to find his glorious face before me. He looked into my eyes and his gaze suddenly drifted off to what was behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

His expression seemed tense and concerned. I turned around to find Burns staring at us. I frowned. Why would that matter? Why did Ian looked so disturbed? It had to be something else besides Burns presence. He cleared his throat.

Burns stared at us most innocently, not even bothered by our little embrace. I couldn't help but smile at the silliness. What really was the problem?

I couldn't help but giggle. Ian's gaze shifted towards me, still wearing a serious expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. He hesitated to speak and sighed.

"We have to go. Now." He said and started pulling me towards the car.

"What? Why? What's going on?" I asked. So far, nothing made sense.

"There's no time to explain. They're coming." He replied.

He dragged me in the car. Not more than two seconds passed when Melanie, Jared, Brandt and Aaron came running in and slammed the doors. Jared started the engine. What was going on?!

"Go!! C'mon hurry up!" said Mel revealing a worried face.

They all seemed shaken up, and eager to leave this place. I turned around to look for Burns. Ian by my side, held me tighter. Burns looked at me confused and worried.

"Wait!" I squeaked.

"Burns! Where's Nate's group?! We can't leave him!" I yelled. I reached for the door handle. Ian caught my wrist and stopped me.

"Jared DRIVE!!" yelled Ian.

Jared slammed the wheel and groaned loudly. " She's right, we can't leave him."

"Well go get him!!" Mel yelled in an impatient voice. She was shaking now, very disturbed with a line of sweat forming on her forehead. Aaron and Brandt stepped out and tried to talk some sense into Burns while we waited. I couldn't pay attention to what they were saying with all the confusion building up, and a million questions racing through my head. I couldn't keep still and fidgeted with my hands while I waited.

Why wouldn't Burns want to go in? Why would he want to? What was going on? Where was Burns' group? What happened with the other rebel force?

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!!"

But before I got an answer, Burns came in with Brandt and Aaron and we speeded off.

We raced into the night as the warm air blew at us. Nothing changed. Everyone was still tense. Burns out of all looked devastated.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Ian beside me. He sighed.

"We can discuss this later…" his voice strained to sound calm.

"All that matters is that you're safe now, and that we'll get to home safe as well." He said easing his tension.

I tried to meet his gaze but he looked away. The arm that was wrapped around my waist squeezed me lightly.

"I don't want you to worry…it'll be fine. "he said looking out the window. Despite my efforts I pouted. I turned to look at Burns. He wouldn't look at anyone. Not now. But why?

I heard a sigh of relief from everyone as we stepped into the caves. They all made sure I knew everything before we got inside…they didn't want anything to slip out.

So here's the deal. It turns out we had bad news. Very bad news. And it pained me. The small rebel force was actually a trap. Seekers. That's all they had to tell me. As for Nate's group…Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about it. I couldn't believe Nate's group was captured. By _them…._

I started crying and Ian hushed me softly. We had to fake a happy face until we knew how to break the news to them.

Nate's group had sacrificed themselves to save ours…They managed to kill one of the three Seekers there….they said they drugged them. I was disgusted.

"Wanda! Mel! Jared!" yelled Jamie from a distance. He ran towards us after waving.

"C'mon they're serving dinner now…" he said more quietly. I gulped.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I looked away when tears started pouring down again.

"Nothing" Ian lied.

"What's going on? I have a right to know." He said more sternly.

"We have a guest…" said Jared.

I flinched when I felt Burns right beside me.

"Who's…?" said Jamie.

"Get Jeb." said Jared.

Now would be the time for a meeting. I really didn't want to be involved. I was as overwhelmed as it was already so I decided to slip away, undetected for at least a couple of minutes. I wanted to say with Ian, but he had to go explain things with the others. I sighed as they were led away with Jeb. I stayed behind. I really wanted no say in this. Then I began to get angry when I just realized my weak body was already giving out.

I stared at my food, not really with an appetite, and ate what I could. I sighed again. I was so worried for them, for all of us. I knew exactly what would be going on. They would be discussing Burns staying here…If they could 'trust' him. I scoffed at the thought. We shouldn't be worried, I told myself. Nate's group doesn't know where we hide, the probability of The Seekers finding us was…slim to none right?

I really hope they wouldn't give Burns a hard time. He had it bad enough as it was. He lost his friends…was in an uninviting alienated environment….he didn't have anybody….Where was Burns?

They should have let him go by now…Jeb and the others needed time to speak amongst themselves…I really hope he was alright….or at least better than before.

I decided to go look for him. I didn't take so long to find him. I found him sitting alone in the empty plaza. It was really late now…

I sat next to him trying to think of what to say. How could **I** possibly make things any better for him? What can I say? Would it even help? Would it even matter? I sighed. He jumped up.

"Oh, sorry! I thought you knew I was here!" I said

"Oh, it's just you Wanda" he said

His muscles loosened up, and he sat back down.

"Are...are you okay?" I asked. That was a dumb question. Of course he wasn't okay.

He turned to me and tried to smile. "Delighted" he said.

I didn't know what to make of that. Was he making fun of the situation?

I couldn't help but smile back; at least he was making an effort… I felt bad for Burns. I needed to know he had some friend. And I was glad if by being his friend he could be happy. He sighed.

"Shouldn't you go to bed? It's getting late." He said.

I felt stung, not so sure why. We had only spent a couple of minutes together. Maybe he just wanted to be alone. Ugh! Of course! I was just butting into someone else's business.

"I'm sorry, I now you probably want some time alone. Sorry" I said

"No, no! It's not that. It's just that…you look tired…" he confessed.

Why was _I _always the worry? I got up.

"Maybe you should find a place to sleep too." I said

"C'mon, let's go find Jeb," I said. I took his hand to pull him up(not that my strength could even lift the dishes..).

He took my hand gratefully as I lead the way. We ran into Jeb and the others just in time.

"Burns needs a place to sleep." I said. I sounded like a mouse, my voice so low they could barely hear me.

Ian turned to us and flinched.

"Already arranged Wanda," said Jeb

I realized I was still holding Burn's hand, and I let go gently turning to Ian and then back to Jeb.

"Oh. Okay then, I'll wait." I said softly.

"Alright then" said Jeb and smiled.

I searched for comfort in Ian's face, but found none.

**Okayy...relax. Let's not do anything distasteful when it comes to reviews...but then again, i don't really mind, so any type of review is fine. Just no swearing or whatever...But i also hope you liked it! I already have an idea for the next chapter, and it will be more interesting! Oh, and don't worry about the whole Burns Wanda thing...you'll see.:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Misinterpreted

**Alright! So here's the next chapter! I see a lot of people who view my story, but don't review! PLEASE review. I really am interested in what you think, and it's kind of pointless posting this up if I don't know if you enjoy it or not...It only takes like maybe thirty seconds if your quick..c'mon. Seriously. I might just totally give up on this story if i don't get any reviews...**

Ch.3 Misinterpreted

We waited for them further away, out of their way. I was so tired; I couldn't help myself, so I sat down on the dirt floor. Burns sat down beside me. The air was thick and hot, and I felt myself slipping away. My eyes felt like impossible weights pulled them down, and I struggled to keep them open. Burns yawned. My head felt so heavy…my whole body did.

I yawned softly, and soon fell unconscious. The last thing I remember is leaning against Burns, so warm, so comfortable…

BPOV

As soon as we got out she sat down. Poor thing. She looked so tired. I sat down next to her, I was quite tired myself, but that's not the only reason I sat down. I wanted to be next to her…Why? Why did I like her so much? At first I thought it was more like family but…what am I thinking? She has someone.

My thoughts were disturbed when my right shoulder became warmer. If it wasn't for the extra warmth, I would have never felt her. Her tiny fragile body…so innocent. I felt like hugging her. I didn't want to shake her off. This felt so nice. But she hadn't the slightest clue, she was unconscious by now. Really, what was I thinking? I was insane. She looks so young…

I listened to her breathing, her soft, gently breaths. The silence was everywhere. I could only feel **her**, hear **her**…I must be going insane.

Then all too suddenly a flash of bright light shone against my face. The piercing light burned me. I shielded my face with my free arm.

Ian.

Who else? He looked disturbed and stared at me in anger. Must he always be so dramatic? He leaned over and lifted Wanda up in his arms, careful not to wake her up. I didn't want to feel jealous, I really didn't want to think that I actually…

Wanda…

He cradled her in his arms and carried her away without a word. I sat there, not exactly sure what to think. All I knew is that I had to stay away from her. I had to. This was insane.

"Alright son, I'll show you where you'll stay tonight," Jeb appeared out of nowhere. I could barely see his face; he was further in the darkness. I got up and followed him.

WPOV

I woke up the next morning refreshed. It felt nice to get some rest. I slowly regained strength to sit up…

"Ian?" I asked. No one answered.

My eyes felt like they were shut with glue, so it took a while for me to finally realize he wasn't there. I searched around the bed to make sure. Nothing. My eyes finally adjusted, and I saw the nice bright glow in the room. I got out of bed and put on my shoes.

I walked past the crowded plaza, hoping to find him. Many faces, but none were his. Where could he be? Ian, my Ian…where was he?

I started running through the tunnels. I searched everywhere. The tunnels, our room, Jamie's room, the kitchen, the baths…Where was he? I was really worried now. I ran fiercely across the field, not even paying attention to where I was going, only to trip and fall. I expected to feel the pain as soon as I felt I was airborne. Instead, I bumped into something soft yet stern, and heard it crash to the ground with me...

IPOV

I wasn't exactly sure why I was so disturbed. I trusted Wanda, nothing happened. Nothing close to anything happened! But for some reason, when I woke up that morning I felt sick. And as much as I denied it to myself, I was sick…with jealousy. I didn't like the way he looked at her, they way…well that was just it. It's not like he tried anything. But it wasn't so much what he did, but rather what I feared. They were more alike than I wanted them to be. They were…the same…_species_. I know. I was silly to think anything could possibly happen. I knew how much she loved me, how much I loved her. I was getting carried away.

I changed position in the small crabby whole. I didn't know exactly why I came to this horrible whole. I didn't like the memory of Wanda's pain in here. All she went through…in this tiny little space where she first stayed in.

I sighed. I had to go find Wanda. Knowing her, she was probably going frantic searching for me…I should have never left. That was a stupid thing for me to do. My Wanderer…my love. How could I ever doubt her? I better hurry and find her.

BPOV

Okay. Now I was really determined to make sure I stayed as far away from Wanda as possible. _She's just another girl; I don't like her like that. No need to butt in her life…_

After lying to myself some more I decided to walk around. Just wander about, checking out the place. Ugh. _**Wander**_ about. Nice.

It was just my luck, to see the bouncy golden curls heading my direction at a fast rate. Oh no. I froze. There was no avoiding this was there?

I half expected her to stop, and I was amazed myself that she could actually manage to pummel me to the ground. I gasped in shock as she knocked me down.

WPOV

It took a while for me to comprehend I was actually on top of not something, but someone. I lifted my head curiously up to see who it was. I turned red the second I saw. I felt my temperature rising and my heart beating faster. I hid my face behind my curls hoping he wouldn't notice. How embarrassing. He just stared at me.

"Uhm…" he said.

My tiny voice leaked out. " SosorryI'msorry…" I slurred.

"I didn't mean to…are you okay?" I asked worried I might have hurt him.

He chuckled. "I'm fine…you on the other hand…" he said.

I turned red again. "I'm really sorry Burns, I didn't mean to…" I said shyly.

"No really it's okay. You don't have to apologize…" he said.

. . . . . . ...

I was a little speechless. Of course I needed to apologize. What I did was so careless…

He cleared his throat.

"Er…Wanda, can you get off me now?" he said.

I froze in shock when I realized I was still on top of him. I felt even more embarrassed.

"Wanda?!" said Ian. His voice was raspy and filled with shock.

I snapped my head to his direction. I was mostly relieved to see him unharmed, but then I saw his expression. Oh. No.

"Wanda what are you doing?!" he raised his voice.

Burns lifted me and pushed me aside to get up. I got up in an instant and headed closer to Ian.

"Wanda…" I heard anger in his voice. He turned to Burns and glared. I saw his cold eyes stare him down. It was hard for me to find my voice in all the shock. He wouldn't think?

Burns eyes widened. "Oh…no, no!" he said shaking his head. "I swear, no it's not like that!" said Burns holding his hands out.

Ian growled and headed to punch him.

"Wait stop!" I squeaked. He kept his fist up.

"Ian, how could you even think? No! Stop Ian!" I said loudly.

I put myself in front of him trying to meet his eye. He stared into mine and his muscles slowly loosened up.

"Ian…" I shook my head. How could he even think that? Tears started pouring down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" he said and wiped them away.

"I'm really sorry, I was just worried…" he said.

He brought me close for a hug and I silently cried.

Ian and I walked into the kitchen for some breakfast shortly after. I explained the whole thing to Ian and he understood. He even chuckled a little at how frantic I became without his presence. Everything was fine now…It was just an overreaction. Right? Ian had to leave as soon as he was done chocking his breakfast down. He had work to do on the field and he was already late as it was. He kissed me goodbye and headed off.

"What was that about?" asked Melanie as she sat down next to me.

"What?" I asked. It wasn't the first time Ian ate his breakfast like that.

"The scene in the plaza…you were…what where you doing…?" she hesitated to ask me.

I felt myself turn red. "Did _EVERYONE_ see that?" I asked feeling embarrassed. I groaned.

Jared came to sit next to Mel with their food.

"What? What happened, Wanda?" she took a more serious tone now.

"Nothing! I just fell on him!" I squeaked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…but why did it take you so long to get off?" she asked. I froze. I didn't know the answer to that question.

"I don't know…shock maybe…" I said after a while.

"I mean it's not like I fall on people every day. It's not something you can get used to…" Lies.

She nodded her head unsure. "Oh." Was her simple reply. Jared looked at me concerened.

"We should get going now, Jeb can't wait forever." She said as we finished up our food. I nodded and we headed off.

**Yeah, I like this chapter better. I have an idea for the next chapter so I'll start writing it tonight. I appreciate any type of review!:)**

**ATTENTION: **i will not update for another couple of weeks but please don't loose interest. i promise i'll try hard to get to it after skool, hw, family things, and hangin w/ my friends. please keep interest! and review if that's possible. please for the love of God! i hav the 4th ch. halfway done, and maybe if i'm encouraged enough by reviews i'll finish it faster!! _**REVIEW!!**_

i might not post up the next chapters if i'm discouraged...actually, i am loosing interest...(that should worry you guys!)

kk, over and out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not going to continue this story**. Sorry. But I have absolutely no time.

Feel free to take w/e ideas from here.

From now on I'm doing one-shots. ……….at least til summer when I don't really do anything but clean. Ugh. Sry. guys. Adios.


End file.
